


James Does Your Fandom: Kuroshitsuji Edition

by spiralicious



Series: James Does Your Fandom [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Crack, James Does Your Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chef is in town and Bard is in for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Does Your Fandom: Kuroshitsuji Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> This is part of my “James Does Your Fandom” series. I take my OC James and drop him into your fandom as canonly as possible to see what would happen. I do have to adapt him a bit to the various fandoms but I hope I have managed to keep a sense of “Jamesness” to him. In this one, I concentrate on James’ somewhat darker side, his love of knives and “fooddivaness.” This would be prior to me creating the character Karl and is actually the series that created the character Karl, for those of you following those fics.
> 
> Thanks Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Bard walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian talking to some unknown man with a mop of curly hair wearing a chef’s uniform. Sebastian explained that the new man was a chef named, James, that would be helping out around the kitchen for a while, which irritated Bard. He was practically livid when Sebastian casually added a “you might learn something” as he exited the kitchen.

Bard sized up his new competition. Just who did this guy think he was anyway? He watched James unroll a carrying case of some kind. It contained a set of knives. Bard scoffed. So what if the new guy had a fancy knife set? It didn’t mean he could cook. James carefully examined each knife before he started preparing dinner. Bard was going to interrupt him to complain about how rude it was to take over another man’s kitchen and then ignore him completely, but he was mesmerized by the knife work. Each stroke was beautifully executed, smooth and efficient. Bard would have complained James was just showing off, but he was just too impressed. Who knew there could be more to cooking then flame throwers?

When James turned away from Bard to check on a sauce, Bard snuck closer to examine the knives. He was sure they were magic. He reached out to touch the filet knife and was spun around faster than he could comprehend and found himself pressed against the wall, face to face with James, and one of those “magic” knives was pressed against his throat.

“You shouldn’t touch another man’s knife without permission.” James’ face changed from deadly seriousness to a predatory smirk. He leaned in close, pressing his leg in-between Bard’s. He whispered in his ear, “You might get more than you bargained for.” James then went back to preparing dinner as though nothing had happened, leaving Bard wondering what the hell just happened.

The next few days were hell. James took every excuse he could to touch Bard. It always had some perfectly innocent explanation but it left Bard hot, bothered and confused. It only got worse after he found out James could make desserts too. Bard made the mistake of expressing an interest in it and James was only too happy to help him, which led to their current cake decorating lesson.

James was standing behind Bard with his arms on either side of him, using his hands to guide Bard’s hands using the icing bag. “Alright, hold it like this. Now gently squeeze the bag. Yeah, like that,” James whispered into Bard’s ear. Bard was rather hot and flustered over the whole thing, but he tried his best to pay attention. The sooner he got the hang of it, the sooner it would be over, not that Bard could really come up with a reason why it needed to end.

“I think maybe you’ve got it.” James let go of Bard’s hands and slid his hands along Bard’s arms up to his shoulders. He didn’t move away and continued to watch. “Grip it firmly and squeeze with even pressure as you slide your hands down. No, even pressure. Like this.” James slid his hands down Bard’s back to his hips and gave them the kind of squeeze he was talking about. Bard jerked forward in shock and squeezed the bag too hard, making a giant gob of icing shoot out.

“That is what you were not supposed to do.” James sighed. “I guess we’ll have to start over.”

Bard wondered when this guy was leaving.


End file.
